Oneabove you exagerted bata
|-|Better Base= htftgftrtgfgftrgrggtgrtgrtg |-|Better Transformation= Summary Despite everything... Wait this guy is not you. He is even better. He's not just stronger than you, but he is stronger than You (Exaggerated.) Based On The-One-Above-You and You (exaggerated) Powers and Stats Tier: Has a higher Tier than any tier that you want to be in either your mind or in a Joke battle Wiki page about yourself. Even if you are undefinable, statless, or beyond. Name: She has a name that rolls off the tongue better than your's??????? Origin: He is...um...from like a dolphin or something that...Never mind I give up. Gender: I don't know but better then yours. Flamewar intensifies Age: Has a different age system they you and a better age and that somehow effects a fight. Classification: Man these first ones are tough to make Has a better classification than you, you FRICK FRACK SNICK SNACK!!! Powers and Abilities: Has better powers and abilities than whatever you want to have in either your mind or in a Joke battle Wiki page about yourself. Even if you have all the powers and beyond. Attack Potency: Has stronger attack potency than whatever attack potency you want to have in either your mind or in a Joke battle Wiki page about yourself. Even if you are above Attack Potency. Speed: Is'' faster than whatever speed you want to have in either your mind or in a Joke battle Wiki page about yourself. Even if you are above speed.'' Lifting Strength: Can lift more'' than whatever you want to be able to lift in either your mind or in a Joke battle Wiki page about yourself. Even if you are above Lifting Strength.'' Striking Strength: ''Has stronger striking strength than whatever striking strength you want to have in either your mind or in a Joke battle Wiki page about yourself. Even if you are above Striking Strength.'' Durability: Is more durable'' than whatever durability you want to have in either your mind or in a Joke battle Wiki page about yourself. Even if you are above Durability.'' Stamina: Has more stamina than whatever stamina you want to have in either your mind or in a Joke battle Wiki Page about yourself. Even if you are above Stamina and stuuf i gues. Range: Why do I even have to put this in ! no one uses it in any of the vs debdates on this site This is a waste of my time and effoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooort! Same as the above but with range. Standard Equipment: Has more Standard Equipment and better Standard Equipment the whatever STANDARD EQUIPMENT you want to have in either your mind or in a Joke battle Wiki Page about yourself. ' '''Intelligence: Is smarter than whatever Intelligence you want to have in either your mind or in a Joke battle Wiki page about yourself. Even if you are above Intelligence.'' Weaknesses: Depends on the weaknesses You (exaggerated) has. If you have no weaknesses He would have no weaknesses. If you are tier 10 she would have no notable weaknesses. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' '''Better Attacks/Techniques: Has better Notable Attacks and Techniques than whatever Notable Attacks and Techniques you have in either your mind or in a Joke battle wiki page. Even if you are above Notable Attacks and techniques. He also has more. Better Hax: Has better Hax than whatever Hax you have in either your mind or in a Joke battle wiki page. Even if you are above Notable Hax. He also has more. Tomato Tamato: Everything still applies no matter what names or pronouns you use. Example: He would still be stronger than you even if you said "I am me not you." Others Notable Victories: You, All of your victories you want to have, Possibly can win against some of the loses you want to have. Most likely won against all your stalemates as well. Notable Losses: It depends on how strong You (exaggerated) is. Inconclusive Matches: Same as above Apologies: Sorry for the insult stated in classification. ???: User who made this (Gr): I did it, I made a strong character. The One Above You Exaggerated (TOAYE): But why? Gr: So I can make a character stronger than everyone other user on this site. TOAYE: I thought this site was about jokes and memes. Gr: It is. TOAYE: This joke is not funny. The only reason you made me is to make a strong character. You are not trying to make a good character or profile. You are trying to make a strong character. Gr: You are making me regret making you. I should make someone stronger to beat you. TOAYE: You can do that but I am not going to waste my time with it. Bye. Gr: Wait yo- fine leave. I should put this in his JOKE profile.